


Mischief Night

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [15]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, First Dates, Halloween Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Chris takes rookie Leon out for a ride along during Mischief Night and the two bond over fast food and beer. Soft and fluff. Kind of.(Late Halloween/Mischief Night Fic)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992676
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Mischief Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. Halloween has come and gone, but sadly work has picked up for the upcoming Holiday Season. 
> 
> Also been working on some big projects coming up, but y'all find out about that soon if you follow me on Social Media.

Another huff of annoyance left the rookie as they sat in the squad car. He had half a mind to go out and scold the youngsters outside who thought it funny to toilet paper some houses, but his superior merely chuckled in amusement, telling him to just relax. The older of the two sipped at a beer before taking another bite of his burger. 

Leon Kennedy was on his first ride along since he had gotten to Raccoon City and he was thoroughly disappointed. He had been doing paperwork, desk work, and even Meter Maid duties for weeks before he had been allowed on the streets. The original "handler" as Chief Irons had put it, called out sick. Officer Kevin Ryman apparently caught whatever cold bug had been going around the station and had called out. Irons was going to put Leon on file duty, but one Chris Redfield of the STARS Unit, stepped in and volunteered to take the rookie out instead. 

Leon had been thoroughly excited at first, because he had been able to go out and even work with a member of the STARS Unit. The same member whom Leon had been watching and admiring from afar, and the same one who invited Leon out a couple times, but the rookie had been too shy to accept his offers. 

It was also Halloween and Mischief Night, so he had been expecting them to see some action tonight. 

The bright-eyed newbie had been expecting some professionalism. Perhaps even some rules and basics, helpful tips, the whole shebang...but he had gotten the opposite. Once they hit the street, Chris pulled into a Way In Burger joint, ordering them both some food. Leon accepted the food, but he was surprised at their next destination: the Liquor Store. Chris had picked up a six-pack of beer along the way. 

The elder pulled into a small and quiet area just outside the city but still within their jurisdiction, and put the car in park. He turned down the radio and turned up the rock and roll station he had put on before going for the food bag and a can of beer. 

"Y'know...I'm pretty sure that's an infraction of some sort." Leon said as he watched Chris take another sip of his beer, "We can get in a lot of trouble." 

"Only if we get caught...or you snitch." Chris replied, giving a playful smile, "C'mon, it's only a couple of kids playing pranks and teepeeing houses and maybe some eggings. As long as they don't rob a place or cause massive amounts of property damage, it's all good and we'll have an easy night." 

"Raw eggs don't just wash off of houses." Leon pointed out, "And toilet paper is technically littering." 

Chris simply shook his head, giving Leon another look that asked if the younger was serious or not. After the rookie began going into "property values" and housing costs, Chris realized that the brunette was indeed not kidding and was very serious. The older of the two pretended to be interested in the conversation, but soon found himself tuning Leon out. He did steal glances at the younger, noting someone with that pretty a face...shouldn't be worrying about teenagers egging houses. 

"Le, can I call you Le? Whatever," Chris said, cutting Leon off mid-rant, "Look; would it make you feel better if you went over there and told them to knock it off?" 

Leon gave a look, "...Well, maybe a little." He admitted.

"Only a little?" Chris asked, "Why only a little?" 

Leon looked out the window, watching as the kids smiled and laughed. They were genuinely having a good time, despite causing a bit of trouble. Chris was right, they weren't really hurting anyone and were out having a bit of fun. He gave a huff, sitting back in his seat. 

"...Why the long face now?" Chris asked, "You don't want to go over there and give them what for?" 

Leon gave the kids another look over before shaking his head, "Nah...they're not hurting anyone." The brunette said, sitting back in his seat, "I don't want a beer though." 

Chris chuckled, "Party Pooper." 

They shared a small laugh before going back to watching the outside world as trick or treaters and mischievous teenagers passed them. Leon felt himself reminiscing about the past, remembering when his parents used to take him out trick or treating, and then when he would go out with his friends once he was older. He stopped going out when he turned seventeen, when he started getting serious about his studies. After that, he never really bothered. 

"Y'know, and you probably won't care, cause you seem like a Halloween Grinch, but watching all these kids...reminds me of when I used to take my younger sister out Trick or Treating." Chris recalled, "She used to love the hell out of this holiday." 

Leon turned his attention to Chris, eyes softening as the elder continued. He refrained from telling Chris that he wasn't a "Halloween Grinch", but he did continue to listen as Chris recalled the past and spoke of his little sister. Chris told him how Claire used to want to dress up in costumes most little girls didn't wear. Like one year, Chris had to dress up as Red Riding Hood because she wanted to be the Wolf. Another year, she dressed up as a little Michael Myers, Chris looking for a last minute costume for her at almost every costume shop in their area until he found one in her size. 

"It was hilarious, the one year," Chris remembered, "She dressed up as Darth Vader and Mrs. O'Riley asked why she didn't pick Princess Leia. Claire said something along the lines of not wanting to wear cinnamon buns and wanting to be a bad guy instead." 

Leon couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he listened to Chris talk fondly about his sister. The two seemed close and Chris obviously loved and cared for her very much. 

"It sounds like you two are very close." Leon murmured, "I'm sure your parents are very glad that you two have such a great relationship." 

Chris was suddenly sullen and quiet, a visible frown on his features. It was very uncharacteristic of the elder, Leon never seeing him without his signature smile or charisma. The older man didn't answer him, simply taking another swig of his beer. 

Somehow, Leon felt like that was the wrong thing to say, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Leon stammered. 

"Don't worry about it." Chris said, cutting him off, hand raised in the rookie's direction, "Just drop it." 

So, Leon did just that; sitting quietly in his seat and not uttering another word on the topic. He cleared his throat, made completely aware of the awkward tension that now sat in the air between them. He mentally scolded himself with a "Good going, Kennedy". He hadn't meant to make things awkward between them, but...he did. 

They continued to sit quietly for several moments, neither uttering a word as the rock music on the radio continued to play. Leon eyed the beer and food, wondering if he should indulge himself and let loose. Maybe that would help the awkward tension? 

Leon slowly reached over and grabbed a can of beer, snapping the tab open with a small hiss. The motion and sound attracted Chris's attention, brown eyes glancing over and watched with mild interest and faint surprise as the Rookie took a sip of beer. The younger had Chris's full attention when he reached into the bag that sat between them and took out a burger, unwrapping the package before taking a bite. 

Chris couldn't help the sound of disbelief that left his lips as Leon washed down a bit of the burger with more beer, "So...what happened to "Mr. Infraction"?" He asked with a small smile, "Am I rubbing off on you already?" 

"No...just hungry...and a tad thirsty." Leon said with a small smile of his own. 

Chris chuckled, the air between them feeling less tense and awkward. They exchanged even more idle conversation, just to pass the time. Leon's tongue loosened up with each sip of beer, often rambling to Chris about random events or tidbits of his past. It wasn't long until one beer turned to two, and Leon was starting to feel a bit of a buzz. The beer shouldn't have been that strong...but it also could have been a while since the last time he drank alcohol. 

Chris was surprisingly easy to talk to, though, it hadn't been hard to talk to the man before, had Leon not made it awkward. He seemed to be hanging on to Leon's every word. The way the man looked at him...the younger of the two almost blushed. It could have been the alcohol working its way into Leon's system, but he swore Chris was admiring him while he spoke. 

Must be the alcohol thinking for him. 

Meanwhile, Chris was indeed admiring the younger man. Leon was admittedly adorable...for a guy. He had a sort of baby face and Chris had honestly been confused when they first introduced him to the rookie. Leon looked to be around Claire's age...maybe a year or two older. Hell, maybe even a year younger. Either way, it stirred a sense of curiosity and something...primal within the STARS Member. Something...possessive even. 

Which was odd, because Chris had always had a thing for women mostly...and that one dude in the barracks back during his time in the Air Force. He had shrugged that off as an experimental phase at the time, but now? 

That may not have been the case as he gazed at the rookie. Leon was pale, that was obvious even with the lack of proper lighting in the police cruiser. He had soft looking brown hair that was messy yet kept together. It kind of reminded Chris of the typical nineties "Boy Band" hairstyle, and the deepest pair of blue eyes. They were a mix of a baby blue and oceanic blue. Chris couldn't quite place them, but he thought they were beautiful...whatever color they were. Leon had some soft looking lips, rosy looking at times. Chris would dare to describe them as "kissable looking". He had overheard Vickers and another guy joke about Leon having "Dick Sucking Lips", the kind you would see on an escort or a porn star. The other guy wondered if that was how Leon got a job at the RPD in the first place. 

Chris would have punched them both in the face if wouldn't have gotten in trouble for it. 

After a while, he snapped out of his trance, Chris realized that Leon wasn't rambling anymore. The air was quiet between them once more as Leon now dug into the bag of French Fries, sipping from a third can of beer. 

Chris finished off his second beer, cracking open a third one. He paused, a smile on his face as he thought of an idea. 

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" Chris suggested, "Y'know, to pass the time and get to know each other a bit?" 

Leon gave the man a curious look, "What kind of game?" 

"You ever heard of "Never Have I Ever?" The game where you drink if you did something the other person hasn't?" 

"...The game Ark makes fun of me for?" 

"...yeah, sure. Whatever." 

Leon gave a nod and a shrug, saying that he was game. Chris gave another shit eating grin, the two of them playing a brief game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to see who would go first. Leon got rock, while Chris got scissors, allowing Leon to go first. 

The brunette tapped his chin thoughtfully, giving a hum, "Let's see...never have I ever...kissed a guy." 

Chris raised his brows and chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. Leon's own brows raised in surprise, asking the point-man who he kissed. Chris waved him off, telling him that he wouldn't know even if he told him. 

"Okay, my turn. Never have I ever...had a steady relationship with a woman or man." Chris said. 

Leon didn't drink, surprising Chris. Really? The rookie could probably have any dame he wanted...hell, even any guy...and there was nobody? Chris asked this aloud and Leon gave a sheepish smile and shrug, saying that he had one girlfriend, but they were constantly on and off until she broke up with him before college. 

"Really?" Chris asked, "Well, that tanks." 

"Yeah, well," Leon sighed, "Okay. My turn…" 

The game went on for about an hour or so, both of them polishing off their beers with every question. They learned quite a bit about each other; Chris had a younger sister named Claire, Leon lost his dad at a young age, Chris had sex before, Leon did not, etc. Leon had blushed at that one, but Chris clapped him on the shoulder and told him not to be embarrassed. He even offered to be his wingman if he ever needed help finding the one for that special moment. 

"Really?" Leon asked hopefully, "I was actually hoping you'd be able to help me ask someone out." 

"Oh?" Chris asked, "And who might be the lucky lady?" 

"Guy...actually." Leon corrected, "He works at the station...but we're in two different departments." 

"Someone from the STARS Unit?" Chris deduced. 

Leon gave a nod. Chris asked if he knew this person, to which Leon replied that Chris did know him, in a way. One could even say Chris knew him better than anyone else. The raven-haired male asked if it was Barry Burton...then joking begged Leon to tell him that it wasn't really Barry that Leon was pining after. That Barry had a wife and two kids. 

"What?! No!" Leon protested, face flushing a bright red as he held his hands up defensively, "Not Burton! No!"

"Oh...it's not my Captain, is it? Cause that guy is a fucking tool." Chris replied, "Speaking of tools, I have some toilet paper in the trunk. Wanna go decorate his house?" 

"No...not Captain Wesker." Leon said with a wrinkle of his nose in disgust, "And...uh, no thank you." 

"Huh. What about Brad Vickers?" 

"...To decorate or date?" 

"We can do both." Chris proposed, "That would be an interesting way to ask someone out. Nothing says "love" like toilet paper." 

Leon chuckled at that, "No. I don't even know Brad." 

"You lucky son of a bitch." Chris joked, "Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but sometimes he's a total jackass." 

Leon just kept laughing along and rejecting every name as Chris went down the list, naming just about every guy in the STARS Unit except himself. When he ran out of names, Chris was honestly stumped, asking Leon who was left or if there was someone who was new that Chris didn't know about. Leon asked if he was serious, pointing out that there was one name Chris hadn't mentioned. 

"Who else is there?" Chris asked, "I listed off even the receptionist Bob Lang who is there and now I wonder...who am I missing?" 

"...Seriously? There isn't anyone you missed? At all?" 

"That's what I'm saying! Who else is there?!"

"...you." Leon laughed, "You forgot your own name, you nut." 

Chris was bewildered for a moment, brown eyes lit up with both surprise and interest as Leon shyly went on to explain himself. He had always admired Chris from afar, but he was nervous about how to go about talking with him. That, and the way he always flirted with Jill Valentine, Leon wasn't even sure if Chris would look his way. Hence why he was grateful for the chance to patrol with Chris. 

Now it was Chris's turn to blush, "You could have just told me...I wouldn't have been upset."

"Well...yeah, you're right." Leon chuckled, "I just...wasn't sure you'd go for a rookie like me…" 

"You kidding?" Chris chuckled, giving Leon a wink, "You're a pretty cool guy...for a rookie." 

They both shared a laugh, giving twin sighs before reclining in their seats and relaxing once more. They were officially out of beer and food, nothing but the sound of the radio between them. It was getting late and the trick or treaters and troublemakers were all retiring to their homes, which meant they had a couple more hours before they had to pack it in as well. Though, they found themselves wondering what they could do to pass the time.

"So, does this count as a first date or courting?" Chris asked, "Or is this the "awkward first meeting" phase?" 

Leon quirked a brow, "...the what?" 

Chris was about to elaborate, but then slowly dwindled off, giving a "Nevermind, forget it.'' They then discussed possible date ideas, to which Leon gave a slight protest. That he hadn't formally asked Chris out, making the elder laugh. 

"Alright, Lover Boy, then out with it." Chris encouraged, "Or, wait, do we have to go somewhere so you can set the mood?" 

Leon gave his shoulder a playful punch, "Stop making this weird! I'm trying, okay?" 

"Out with it then!" 

Leon took a deep breath of frustration, rubbing at his temples with a pout, "Okay...so…?"

"Sure." 

" I didn't ask yet!" 

"Doesn't matter. I accept. No take backs." 

Leon gave a sigh that was a mix of frustration...but relief. Chris was a goofball, but he made this all easier for Leon, and for that, Leon was thankful. Chris clapped him on the back, shaking the younger gently as they discussed possible first date locations and plans once more. The moon hanging high in the sky and illuminating the night before them. All was quiet and calm as they sat in the cruiser, enjoying the other's company. 

A new friendship and relationship had formed between them, and they both had something to look forward to. And even a possible future.


End file.
